Masuyo Ketsueki
Masuyo Ketsueki (ますいお けとすえき, Masuio Ketosueki) formerly known as Masuyo Moon (卑屈な月 Hikutsuna tsuki). She is S-Ranked Wizard, that is the currently known as the Imperator of The Order of Royal Affairs. She is also known as "Paladin", due to her strong yet gentle personality and the wife of Masahiro Ketsueki. Her job is to actively to purge all the evil Demons and Dark Wizards from the Imperial forces on top of leading the The Holy Imperial Inquisition Division during there hunts. She works with Yamashita within the Imperial Rosa Army as one of the leading council members to help provide her knowledge of the darker arts. Formerly an Imperial Commander, she is one of the top fighters within the imperial forces as she has a very large list of enemies, she has defeated in her service. Appearance She has three majors uniform well as an Imperator, Casual and finally her Paladin outfit. She is a young woman with long, light pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-colored eyes. Masuyo's eye color has been officially addressed as blue, they sometimes appear green due to green aspects around the pupil due to light effects. She is shown wearing her Imperator uniform that mostly seen in, that is consisting of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes symbolizing her rank as Imperator. She wears a crimson red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade of her body, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Her pistol sword hybrid and her black sword are carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist which handles is pointed outwards for her to quick-draw it when needed and is strapped to her left leg. Masuyo also wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant as her first gift from Masahiro, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel piercing. Her casual outfit consists of torn blue jeans, different boots, and a sleeveless black shirt that exposes her midriff, She has a black case on her back where she carries her gun-blade is carried behind her which is hung off her belt, and her necklace with the lightning bolt pendant still around her neck. Her paladin outfit, has a Nordic theme to it, with a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armor which appears to glow with magic with a shield on her right arm. She wears thigh-high armor boots, and over her left leg, a long sash made of almost angel-like white feathers. During major battles, she appears dressed in this outfit, since it is light-weight and perfect for massive battles if need be. Personality Never knowing her parents due and left her on the streets of Regno Rosa, she became is determined, concentrated and independent after joining the army. Initially, she is very blunt, cold and stand-offish, often distancing herself from her companions. She has proven early on a solution to things that annoy or upset her is to distance herself from them, emotionally and physically to the point when not fighting she shakes the bit. There are a few times when she attempts to reach out to her companions for help, but refusing to show signs of weakness, she comes across to them as arrogant and a little bit cocky. After quitting the rune knights from an offer from Masahiro, she took on the role of being the Imperator feeling that the Magic Council was being too weak to be able to end the darkness of Zeref and his followers. Somewhere along the lines of doing their duty, well during her time with Masahiro they began to fall in love with him, during those times she appeared, less cold and learned to trust others and ask them for help. She also expresses her emotions more, rather than keeping them bottled up inside her, however still retains her drive and bluntness but at the sometimes also has a gentler side to her. History Back Story Shatter-Moon Saga The Two Kingdoms Saga Magic and Abilities She is a very powerful S-Ranked Mage, who is able to mix lightning, bullet and sword magics into a nice flow of combos or powerful moves which seem very hard to combat hence why she earns so many nicknames like "Paladin" or "The Lightning Goddess - Masuyo". Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō lit. Various Lightning Magic): This is her trademark for her which, she is known for employing in a peculiar way, summoning forth at her command electricity. She possesses great mastery, like her former teacher Laxus Dreyar, an S-Ranked Wizard in Fairy Tail Guild. It allows her to a very high produce, control and manipulates lightning and electricity at her mere will when totally focused. Through its use, she can not only generate lightning from his body but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise when she appears focused. She possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster which sometimes the taint of the lightning is the color of blue at times. *'Thunder Bullets': (サンダー バレト, Sandaa Bareto) User generate a sphere of pure lightning around his hands, from which a number of small, yet destructive lightning orbs are fired towards the target at very high speed. *'Narukami': (なるかみ, Narukami) This attack is named by one of the Japanese gods of Thunder and lightning, it summons forth a blue lightning bolt, which forms into her hand which then is launched into the sky suddenly which has blackened the sky itself from the heat of the bolt of lightning mixing with air. Soon afterward the sky itself turns cyclone, within a few seconds after that a massive thunderstorm would crash down from the heavens, as it then unleashes five giant pillars of spear shaped lightning bolts, with a high levels can easily decapitation or slices there an enemy in half. *'Shocking Pulse' which in a single blow, sends a shock from her body into the brain which leaves them unable to move for about a few hours or moments, depending on how bad of a shock was launched, however, it appears she said she can also stop her enemies brains if she isn't careful. This move can also be used, to send a shock to jump start a person heart if needed, which makes it perfect inside and outside of combat. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused on the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical limits and summons hundreds of swords which are which can be used with lightning magic, to super-charge the metal to the point upon impact, with an object the blades mass-explodes in a burst of lightning. *'Sword Goddess: Unlimited Blade Dance' (すをうど ごです あんりみてど だんす Suwo-do Godesu: Anrimitedo Bureidu Dansu) - Her move using both Yamato and Zanmato at once, she begins with a large combo of slashes, for each impact from the sword on anything, a magic generated sword forms onto the ground. When there is enough, the blades float into the sky which she follows up by launching her foe into the sky, then soon after that throws both her swords into air, bombard his opponent with eighteen sword slashes, then finishing up by using Yamato and Zanmato with a powerful twin overhead slash at once. *'Devil Blade: Flash:' (デビル ブレーヅ フラス Debiru Bureidu: Furasu) - This is used by using only Yamato or Zanmato sometimes even both depending on her mood during the battle. She focuses her magic into a single sword slash which admits a dark blue aura, using this her body moves as quick as lightning as she slices into enemies torso. After yelling out "Flash", she pulls the blade as it then leaves a large scar mark on the earth which can slice in half nearby building in the path of the slash leaving the enemy fatally wounded, it's perfect for taking out a large group of enemies at once with a single assault. *'Sword Goddess: Heavenly Twin Slash:' (スヲード ゴデス ヒベンリ トヰン スラス, Suwo-do Godesu: Hibenri Towin Surasu) - Her most powerful sword attack during battle, she attacks with a back-flip and a barrage of gunfire before attacking with Zanmato, doing a high-speed barrage of slices sending them into the sky. Then follows up with a large rose-ish pink spiritual energy color, spinning to unleash a flurry of blows, to finish off the move Masuyo then finishes off with a slash with Zamnato in the torso with her magic energy around the sword itself. Soon after as she sheaths the weapons the wounds of enemy would then take it toll, highly fatal wound which then leads to death, she also said this attack has a 47% chance it can slice an enemy in half before the other wounds kick in depending on if they are strong enough to handle it or not. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) is a Holder Type Magic involving guns for the purpose of Magical effects, which is included inside her major weapon, the Gun-blade, known as Yamato, which she only uses it when it's in Gun mode. Abilities Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Masuyo possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around larger objects. She even was able to knock out, Yusuke Kenpachi after hearing him say something disrespect about the guild master, with a single punch so hard that it send a shockwave that cracked the ground nearby leaving him in a state that he could hardly get up from into the ground from the pain of the impact. Immense Durability: Masauyo has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability, since able to take the front of surviving the highly-damaging assault from a surprise attack from Yoshitora Otsuka and still keep going and later winning the fight. Immense Endurance: Due to her dangerous training, her husband Mashiro, said she can fight off at least two hundred rune guards herself and not feel winded afterwards also she also is shown sometimes during training sitting under a waterfall on a large rock without moving having the water push down into her back to push it back. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Star Breaker Guild and the Supreme Imperator of the Order of Royal Affairs, She possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power to the point it is even scary at times. Throughout many difficult battles and missions was able to keep going using large moves like Devil blade: Flash in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue and her aura appears to be a wine red. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Her skills is deadly however her most dangerous weapon is her speed alone given her very high speed slashing speed, however, it appears at times she moves quick enough at times it leaves almost an after-image behind her. She able to slice anything that is some meters away from her position, without a person seeing her move, using the wind itself, her training on how to get this fast in speed is so painful about 96% of all those who try to ask her to train ends up giving up in the first few days. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Masuyo is masterful in swordsmanship, and she had trained many people how to use their swords. She was able to easily slice and defeat anyone before it could react. She is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly trough the air itself making it quite effective in battle. Equipment Yamato: ''' Her trademark weapon, this gun-blade has the ability to transform between gun-mode and blade mode, it is a gun-blade with fair, balanced and perfect for short-range combat facing many weaker enemies or a single larger enemy. It is gun blades are capable of both melee and long-range properties, at a drop of a hat it also appears she can channel her gun magic from this weapon when it's in gun-mode, however, she can't use her Guns Magic with it, inside blade-mode. '''Zanmato: Her secondary sword and she rarely uses this sword only uses this blade if she has no option but to use it, which was given to hear when she became the Imperator. It was also said this blade was forged from a large piece of bedrock from the earth at one point, broke off the nearby blacksmith, taken about a half of a year to forge it into a blade before it was completed. The blade appears the blade itself is dangerously powerful, as it was said about the sword itself, it appears when used to be able at sometimes when slicing at an enemy as if it was cutting warm butter. However, some forms of magic seem to be able to resist this power such as Iron Dragon Scales. Traditional Katana & Combat Pack - an imported weapon built during the trade with international trade center following Emperor Mashiro's love for the type of sword, it's been a staple to the point it was built deep in the center of Rengo Rosa. Following this, it was mass produced all across Rengo Rosa to be a common melee blade which can be used by swiftest of warriors. Being such, he is equipped with one from his former post of being an Imperial officer of the Rengo Rosa solider, along with a full set of automatic assault rifles, long-range rifle, and ammo, some of them being made to directly target magical users. Being equipped with this as a standard combo pack, which includes first-aid, rope, a combat knife, a few flares and explosive bombs. Gallery FFXIII-2 Lighting Artwork.jpg|Paladin Outfit Lightning_FFXIII_by_kamillyonsiya.jpg|Imperial Commander Combat Outfit dissidia_gc_alternate_look_by_jango_joe-d3d96w4.jpg|Imperial Imperator Outfit 7f42beb57b39c6cf8883d47510fde030.jpg|Zanmato, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu Weapon set as.png|Casual Outfit blazefire_saber___coloured_by_dogholdingstick.jpg|The Yamato Gunsword Trivia *Her appearance and personality are based on Lightning from final Fantasy 13 and 13-2, for her being the perfect pick. *Her hobbies include Swordplay training, Falconry, and Cooking. *His favorite drink is Coffee, Soft-drink, and Tea *Her favorite food is Onigiri (rice balls), Cheeze Pizza or Inarizushi (sushi) *His least favorite food is Brown Beans and Gyūdon (Donburi Bowl) *His least favorite drink is Carrot Juice and Green tea. *Her Sword goddess: Ultimate Blade Dance was based on the famous Omnislash (超究武神覇斬, Chōkyū Bushin Hazan?, lit. "Super Ultimate War God's Supreme Slashing") from Final Fantasy, in the manner of using Omnislash Version 5, however instead of one large sword uses 2 swords at the end. Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Married Characters